The Little Nuisance
by bulletproofsince1999
Summary: Sherlock and John have a row, and they end up meeting in the garden of a park and find a new friend! Hilarity ensues when she messes with some things and Sherlock starts to hate her even more. Rated T for the language, just to be safe. Enjoy!
1. The Idiocy of A Genius

'The Little Nuisance'

Chapter 1: The Idiocy of A Genius

"Sherlock," John sighed in frustration.

"What do you want now?" he sounded frustrated as well, but not as much as John right now, not even close, considering something was everywhere and John was not cleaning that up.

"I don't even care to know what that is," he gestured to the kitchen, "But clean it up!" Sherlock shoved his hands in his pockets and stood from the couch.

"Oh yes, that," he said casually, "I'll do it when I feel like it," he shrugged and plopped back down on the couch, his fingers steepled under his chin.

"Sherlock, not later, now!" John wasn't exactly yelling, but he wasn't being quiet, either. Sherlock shooed him away with a wave of his hand and he went deep into his mind palace to think about this instead of the mess he made all over the sodding kitchen. John just gave up and decided not to get angry, but to go for a walk.

He told Sherlock as much, even though he probably didn't even hear him (though he did, he always hears John) and threw his coat over his shoulders and soon he was plunged into the cold of the afternoon in London.

He breathed in the air and it was refreshing. He walked his usual way, to the garden he likes. It helps him to smell the flowers.

* * *

John reached the bench that was in the middle of the flowers and where you could only be seen from the sidewalk that lead to it. He sat and there were roses, tulips, daisies and any other kind of flower you could possibly find. There was even a patch of tiger lilies somewhere near the little pond they had.

John put his elbows to his knees and his face in his hands and started to just think about all the things that made him love Sherlock, because right now, he wasn't seeing any, and that wasn't good.

He went over it all, the curls, those cheekbones, his snarky attitude (sometimes it was funny to listen to), the rush he gave him, the cases that came there way and crashed at their feet, God, everything. somehow, he loved even the things he hated. He didn't want them gone again.

Those two years made John realize just how much Sherlock meant to him, and when he came back, Mary could see that as well. She even said she liked him, was that why she left John? Who knows, all he knows is that she was gone and Sherlock was there for the six months it took to fucking get over it.

He shouldn't have gotten over it so quickly, but Sherlock was there and his mind easily forgot her when they ran through the streets of London with the wind whipping through your hair and a criminal right in front of you.

Jesus, Sherlock changed so much that John had barely noticed until that one night. Just remembering it was amazing. Sherlock had dominated everything yet John didn't care, besides, when (if) it happens again, John was totally topping. And yes, it's what you're thinking, and no they didn't use a condom. John fussed about it, until Sherlock cut him off with his own screams, but… it was fun, nonetheless.

That was when John stood and literally ran into Sherlock, "Holy shit!" and Sherlock was holding him from the fall that would have damaged little, but this was his little soldier, no one hurts him, except Sherlock. "Sherlock?" he wasn't wearing his scarf, _a shame, could have pulled it- no, stoop it! That's not what this is about. _

But Sherlock could see that thing in John's eyes, that flash of lust that was gone as John controlled it. Sherlock smirked and his lips landed on John's. they hadn't kissed since that night, and this was so different.

Somehow, it wasn't like that night at all. It was more… loving than lustful. They also didn't care that there was a girl beside them, and was pretending to observe the flowers, because that was what she had originally come here for, but these two men, she recognized them.

She knew, it was Watson and Holmes, kissing? Well, yeah, everyone knows that there was totally something going on between those two. The stares told anyone that. but John didn't care who was watching, right now there were extremely soft lips on his and he didn't plan to change it.

The woman left as a kitten replaced her. She was wandering in the flowers and mewed at the men now standing above her. John looked down, confused and Sherlock looked down, then turned his nose up in disgust.

She rubbed her grey ear on John's jeans and he smiled. She was so small that when he picked her up she was barely bigger than his hands. She was grey with white and black spots, and only one ear was shrouded with orange. John wondered how she had survived this long, being so small.

Her tail was a swirl of all the colors that made her coat, and she was so adorable. She was rubbing her head on John's soft jumper and Sherlock stepped away, crossing his arms over his chest, "I prefer dogs," he said, scowling at the kitten in John's hands.

"Aw, Sherlock, can we take her back to the flat?" he smooshed her face against his to beg, and Sherlock rolled his eyes when she licked his cheek and he giggled.

"You want that thing running around the flat?" he turned around and pouted, "I don't like cats, they get into everything," as John inched closer.

When Sherlock turned his coat collar up to walk away, John slipped the kitten in it and she tickled the back of his neck as she purred, "Ah!" he dug her out and almost threw her at John, "Fine! Just keep her away from my experiments!" and he stormed off as John followed, holding her in his hands, and trying not to squish her.

They walked their way back, seeing as a cab probably wouldn't take them with their new pet. "You're just jealous," John prodded.

"No, I really don't want her around," he said and avoided looking at John as he kept storming up the stairs and threw his coat on the couch.

"You're an idiot," John insulted and Sherlock curled up in his chair in a pout. He didn't say a thing as John joked, "she won't replace you," he sat on the couch beside Sherlock's coat and let her climb all over his shoulders and purr in his ear as she sat. "See, she's a good kitten," and he kissed her nose as she mewed ( I call it mew, because she's so small it would sound like, 'mew' instead of , 'meow') again.

"I'm not jealous and I don't care, but if she ruins one experiment, I'm throwing her out," John rolled his eyes.

He looked to the kitten, "He'll get used to you," he nodded and grinned as she licked his nose and he could hear her loud purring in his ear.

* * *

**I love love love the idea of Sherlock being annoyed by a kitten! so, reviews? Please? :)**


	2. A Real Name

Chapter Two: A Real Name

John woke and slipped from Sherlock's grip as he stirred. Oh, don't think John forgot about the kitten. She was sitting on the arm of the couch, as if she had been watching them, "Mew?" she seemed to question.

John chuckled and rubbed his finger on her small head as he gathered some things from the kitchen to go to work as Sherlock followed him out to the kitchen, "Do you want me to feed the nuisance?" Sherlock had given her a nickname last night and John hated it.

But he sighed, "Could you?" he gave him a quick kiss and grabbed his coat. He and Sherlock had settled last night (no fighting), but John was still tired and barely awake when he walked out the door. Sherlock stared at the kitten staring at him back, _Stupid sodding cat. _

But he went out and bought food for her, hoping she wouldn't be picky, as most cats were. He fed her when he got back and she ate it all, which was actually a lot. So she hasn't eaten in a while, good to know. Sherlock wondered if he could experiment on the cat, as he had done to Mycroft's… no, John would kill him.

"You so easily win the affections of so many people, you fluffy little rat," he accused and flopped down on the couch as she clawed her way up his robe and to his chest, "what?" he sneered and realized he was talking to a fucking kitten.

All she did was stare at him and he plopped her on the floor after it got awkward having two huge yellow eyes staring at you. She wandered off and Sherlock could hear her mewing through the hallway. He rolled his eyes and kicked off his shoes.

He could text and get a case, but what about John? He would be left out. _Oh, forget John, I'm bored. _And he texted Lestrade: **Give me a case- SH**

He could almost hear Lestrade complaining and sighing and giving up as he texted an address and Sherlock popped up, slipped on his shoes and coat and left. He worried that the kitten might climb up on things, but the most important of experiments were on the counters and she wasn't big enough to reach there, yet.

He grabbed a cab and recited the texted address and ended up in an alley with a dead man. But this was painfully boring. He was wanted by a gang for stealing… blah blah blah, and it lead to the dead man in the alley. So interesting.

* * *

When Sherlock stepped through the flat door again, he heard something moving around in the kitchen and was instantly angry, but when he heard it was John, he settled. He was just... cleaning? _Oh no._ Sherlock trudged up the stairs and was met with and immaculate kitchen and experiments were scattered all over the main room, not disturbed but to have been moved.

He looked them over and started dragging them back to his room, as it was evident that he wasn't allowed to put them back in the kitchen.

After that was done and over with, he stripped all the clothing from his top half and the dark sunk into the flat through the curtains as he watched John scrub whatever it was from the counter. He sighed but that kitten jumped from the chair to the counter and rubbed herself on his elbow as he smiled. _So she can get to the counters. Damn... _

Sherlock rolled his eyes and stood behind John, wrapping his arms around his waist and claiming him. He threw the rag in the sink that was now clear of dishes and faced Sherlock. But the stupid cat climbed John arm and sat on his shoulder, staring at Sherlock with those wide yellow eyes.

He glared at them and John placed the cat back on the floor as Sherlock ran his fingers through the blond's hair, "You know, while you're down there," he joked and John shook his head as his lips landed on Sherlock's when he came back up.

"I never knew you could be such a lustful git," John teased. Sherlock rolled his eyes and kissed John again. "So, how was the case? Boring?"

Sherlock sighed and rolled his head back and it was facing John again when he said, "Dreadfully." And they both laughed. The cat mewed as she rubbed herself on Sherlock's bare feet and then went to John's which were covered by socks.

She was purring so loud and she had her mouth hanging open and everything. then she just sat, staring at the couple above her as she purred endlessly. John smiled and glanced at Sherlock, who was just staring back. He was intent on showing her that he would gladly return her staring contest.

She mewed one more time and scampered off to John's room. she seems attached to him somehow, "Just like any other female in this flat," he commented and John raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, please, you are a chic magnet, any female that gets close to you-" and he was cut off by John's amused smile.

Sherlock glared and he laughed, "You're still jealous, aren't you?" he tilted his head to the side and Sherlock stared hard at the floor. "Jealous of a fucking cat, that's a new low," he joked as he flopped down in Sherlock's chair.

"I'm not jealous, I just don't like her, or any other cat. Ask Mycroft what happened to his," and he chuckled at the memory of Mycroft's face. John shook his head and flipped on the telly as Sherlock realized he had taken his spot.

But Sherlock took advantage of that and sat on John, and they weren't watching the telly at all as kisses were given and groping was apparent. But that damned cat interrupted everything. she sat on the arm of the chair she clawed her up and mewed at them until they paid attention to her, "Did you feed her?"

"This morning, I figured you'd do tonight, it is your bloody stupid cat, isn't it?" Sherlock suddenly wasn't in the mood to deal with the nuisance in his flat.

John pushed Sherlock off and as he pouted, John went to feeding the kitten who ate in the corner of the kitchen. "Name her," John demanded.

"How about Nuisance?" Sherlock snapped form the main room as he settled in his chair.

"A real name," John glared at the back of Sherlock's curls. Sherlock shrugged, knowing John was glaring and John shook his head as he turned back to the cat, his lips pursed in thought. Then he declared, "Macy," and Sherlock stood and walked over to the blond watching Macy lap up the water.

"Macy," he grabbed John from behind again, "I'm still calling her Nuisance," Sherlock dipped his head down and placed a kiss on John's neck. John rolled his eyes and took Sherlock's hand to his bedroom, knowing it was the only clean one.

He threw him down and stared him in the eyes, "I love you," he said, loud and proud.

"I love you, too," Sherlock was surprised that he repeated John's tone instead of sounding like a ghost whispering. He smiled and kisses were left everywhere…

* * *

**Next chapter: Smutty lemons. Just warning you now... but, reviews? **


	3. The Curiosity of Little Ones

Chapter Three: The Curiosity of Little Ones

"John," Sherlock breathed through kisses. He hummed into Sherlock's skin, "Is this a good idea?" he asked, hesitant that John was topping this time.

John sat up from the straddling and bending over he had been doing, "Is it?" and he sunk down Sherlock's thighs into his groin and grinned when the man moaned. They were still in their pants, and John's were red, Sherlock thought it was sexy, but John didn't care.

"Oh, yes!" his back arched and made his chest float up into John's furtive kisses, making them harder. He licked Sherlock's nipple briefly and he sunk back down into the covers and John's breath was on his neck as he struggled to regain his own, "I've never-" and he was cut off by his moan when John thrust them together.

"I know," he smirked and planted kisses that grew into licks which eventually faded into biting, and he left completely and slid Sherlock pants from his small hips, and John was a little surprised at this, he hadn't actually gotten a god look last time, all he knew was that it felt so damn good. Obviously Sherlock never shaves, so there was pubic hair decorating the pale skin that made this beautiful thing jump out at John, saying, 'Love me!'

But he left that for a moment when he was going to pull off his own, but Sherlock's shaking fingers inched them from John's tan hips and he smiled when Sherlock flipped their places. "Feels better now," he stopped shaking and took dominance and grabbed their members in his hand and John hissed in pleasure.

But he wouldn't have this, so when Sherlock grabbed the lube John took it and wet his fingers as Sherlock's face was pressed into the covers, "I like this much better," he teased and bent over Sherlock, using one hand to stroke his member softly, and the other hand tortured Sherlock's entrance.

One digit slid in and he whimpered when it became pleasureful. John slid another in and brushed over Sherlock's prostate and he screamed as sensations sent waves of shock over his body. John chuckled at the sight of Sherlock trembling under him as he had done a few nights ago.

Sherlock relaxed and was begging, "You started it, finish!" and he gathered fistfuls of the sheets as John gave in and slipped in slowly, inch by inch, as Sherlock had done, so he didn't hurt him. He had no experience with being on top, but he had been with women enough to have some control. But hearing Sherlock sighing under him made it a little difficult.

He pulled out slowly and flipped Sherlock to his back and slipped back in as Sherlock's back arched again and John said, "Open your eyes, love, I want you to see me and I want to see you," he asked.

Sherlock's eyes inched open and John moved at a slow pace, making Sherlock moan. He masked them slightly when they kissed deep enough that John could feel the vibrations on his tongue. He started moaning as well and when they broke there was a slight string of saliva and John attacked himself to Sherlock's neck.

Biting, nipping and licking, mostly biting. And he moved lower, left a love mark and bit into Sherlock's shoulder before he looked him in the eyes one last time, "Sherlock," he panted, "I love you," he confirmed.

Sherlock's declaration of love came out between loud moans as John's member abused his sweet spot, but John heard it and as a sweaty, but sensationally pleasurable climax was reached. Their names came out a little too loud and cum was everywhere as they both sunk into the sheets, moaning. John had a smile playing his lips and Sherlock kissed him.

"Shower?" Sherlock offered and it became a race to the bathroom that ended in a tie as Sherlock jumped in the shower under the water. John was about to enter when Macy came around the corner of the doorway.

"Mew?" she questioned and John chuckled, shooing her out and closing the door after she left.

"Bloody nuisance," when John did finally join Sherlock.

"You're a bloody nuisance," he joked. Sherlock shrugged as John brought soap to himself and Sherlock. That washed away as John dug his fingers into Sherlock's curls while they were covered in shampoo. He moaned quietly through his teeth and almost got turned on again.

John's fingers were magic. But Sherlock's were so long and probing John was half turned on, he wouldn't admit such a thing, but he didn't have to. Sherlock could just see it. He smiled and kissed John's neck, "Doesn't take much, does it?" Sherlock teased.

"It's you, what did you expect?" he leaned into the detective behind him.

"What do you mean?" he was genuinely confused as the space between them let no water flow, and it bounced off.

John rolled his eyes as much as he could manage, "You're beautiful in every way and you have the touch of a sorcerer, luring me in and letting me go. It's torturous, but pleasurable," he complimented. Sherlock hummed in thought and John smiled.

"I always thought I looked okay, I never cared," he shrugged.

"Explains your curls. Sometimes you can a complete mess of them and not give a sodding fuck," John laughed and kissed Sherlock's cheek as far as he could reach, which was just a peck. He smiled in return and John loved those lips.

He turned as Sherlock's hands settled on his hips and his wrapped around Sherlock's neck and their lips connected. They moved softly against each other, letting the sounds of separation bring them back together and if it wasn't for the warm water, John would have sworn this was getting hotter.

His tongue flicked across Sherlock's lips and he smirked as Sherlock let him in. those lips were just so soft on his own, he couldn't control anything he was doing, even when he slipped and 'somehow' became closer. The skin on skin contact wasn't helping the heat.

But then the shower protested and the water became gradually colder. They dried off and barely dressed before they were kissing again and didn't want to stop. But the mess in John's room was what made him stop and Sherlock walk away.

_I can see he doesn't want to clean up his own mess. Arse. _But John cleaned it up by himself and didn't complain. But he hated to have new sheets again, because the smell of Sherlock was gone and he could no longer smell the love. But he had to wash them at some point.

When he walked back out to the main room, Sherlock sat with the violin to his shoulder, and he was stroking aimlessly. Wait, no, he was tuning it. _Without help from a machine? Damn…_ but John didn't know how to play, he wanted to, but he never learned and didn't have the time now.

Sherlock nodded for him to come and he followed the command. He planted the violin in John's hands and started to place his hands in the right way to teach him, "Hold the bow here, and make sure you don't hurt your neck, but you want to hold it firmly," and they started with the basic things Sherlock had learned a long time ago.

John was confused at first, but then he figured Sherlock had deduced he wanted this, as with many other things. And he learned quickly, but his fingers hurt, "I hope this is supposed to happen," he complained.

"It is," Sherlock confirmed as he made John even more jealous by just playing. But then there was Macy, who just purred as she rubbed against them. John smiled adoringly and Sherlock rolled his eyes. _Stupid cat…_

* * *

**I promise the kitty will be more involved next time, but I had to add that little lemon of a smut. :) So, reviews? Please... C: **


	4. John, I Need Some

**Author's Note: This chapter is short, I know, but it was written so that I could close this case and move to another. So, enjoy! Please do R&R!**

* * *

Chapter Four: John, I Need Some

"John," he complained, "I need some, get me some!"

"We discussed this, Sherlock-"

"I'll throw that cat out!" he threatened and John raised an eyebrow that said, 'No you won't' and Sherlock huffed. "It's so boring. Why does London have to be so peaceful?!" he plopped down on the couch beside John who had his legs crossed and he was reading a book.

Well, that was until Sherlock shoved his legs apart and laid his head on John's thigh. His feet settled and he looked up at his lover, "You really are a weird one, Sherlock," he smiled as he ran his fingers through the detective's hair.

"Says the one who invaded Afghanistan," he purred through the tease.

"That wasn't just me," they chuckled and Sherlock almost fell asleep at John's touch, until that meddling cat got in the way of everything…

* * *

**See? Short, but I'll have another story posted soon and it'll be more everywhere an mysterious and lemony and stuff. So, reviews? Or no? **


End file.
